lost in dreams
by unbeautifully
Summary: "the moment you fall asleep you go into a little world of your own, where you could awake up again. but for Nina Martin, it took everything she had away from her, from all of them..."
1. 30 days before

Nina felt like she was going to be sick. The narrow, gravelly road had been bumping her cab for at least five miles now, and that was on top of her first-day jitters. Her driver kept cursing about dents and flat tires. Nina just hoped she wouldn't be expected to pay for any damage, the trip from the airport was already enough.

Although it was an early afternoon, the light outside was dim thanks to the dense forest on either side of the road. It would be easy to get lost in those woods, Nina thought. "Still alive back there?" the driver said "What? yeah, i'm fine" Nina said, realizing she hadn't spoken since she gotten into the car. "Just ready for some even ground that"s all."

Finally, the cab came to a break in the trees and everything turned dappled and silvery green in the summer sunshine. There it was: Greenwood arts College. The place Nina would be spending the next five weeks.

This summer school had been the light at the end of a dark tunnel all year long since she couldn't go back to the UK. She'd be hanging out with people who wanted to do artistic stuff, who actually wanted to act or even sing. She couldn't wait to be there already. Out the window, Nina saw buildings that he recognized from the college's website. They were charming brick colonials with perfectly cut and trimmed green grass. There was a field with trees, and also a little lake. Already a few early birds were out on the lawn tossing a Frisbee back and forth. How could those people make friends so fast? Maybe it really would be easy here, maybe i wouldn't be as awkward meeting new people again.

The driver hesitated at a four-way stop, to the right stood a pretty, down-home church with a tall white steeple, then a row of houses stretching beyond. Craning forward out of his seat, Nina saw the cabbie flicker on his right turn signal.

"It's left, actually," Nina blurted, sinking back down to her seat. The driver shrugged . "if you say so. Damn machine can"t seem to make up it"s mind ." Nina drummed her fingers on the seat, impatient to see where she"ll be living. once she saw the house she became more eager to get on ground.

"okay, this is it." said the cab driver, although Nina noticed a feeling that something was gonna happen here but she just shook her head, she always had weird feelings from time to time, maybe its nothing. She reached into her wallet and handed over three of twenties her gran had given her. "Keep the change." she said, climbing out.

Sometimes about rolling up her sleeves and grabbing her stuff made the day seem more real in Nina's mind. A guy in a blue jean jacket wandered by, a bag pack and a guitar in his hand . That made Nina smile. My people, She thought. She walked into the dorm. For the next five weeks, this is home.

* * *

This story was on my wattpad also, but it didn't get much reads, so i uploaded it on here too.  
anyway i hope you guys like it!. (p.s, i don't own HOA or the characters.)  
 _-unbeautifully_


	2. 29 days before

Nina walked up the front steps and found herself in a large entrance hall. The enormous chandelier couldn't over come the darkness cause by all the dark wooden walls and overstuffed furniture. Through a grand archway across from the entrance, Nina spotted a wide staircase, and halls leading on either side. Even the students bustling in and out did nothing to dispel the feeling of heaviness.

Nina started up the stairs with her suitcases. Three long flights later, She arrived at his room. number 3803. Nina put down her bags and opened the door, only to discover that her assigned roommate had already moved in. Or maybe filed in would be more accurate. Books, magazines, with some singing notes and a piano. Her roommate had taken up exactly half of the space in the room, with her suitcases zipped up and tucked neatly under the closer bed. Half of the closet was already filled with shirts, long sleeves and coats on hangers, white hangers for shirts and jackets, blue for pants.

It looked like the girl had been living here for weeks.  
Nina hauled his suitcase onto the unclaimed bed, then checked over the furniture that was his for the summer. The bed, bedside table, and desk all seemed to be in good opened the desk drawer out of idle curiosity, wondering if she would find a Gideon bible or maybe a welcome letter, Instead she discovered a small slip of what looked like a an paper in which they used from in Egypt times. It was old, faded to the point of being almost completely bleached out. Faintly, she could see a lions's body with wings. Nothing about the photo wall that remarkable, except for the head, or to be more accurate, where the head had been. Messily, or perhaps angrily. someone had scratched them out.

Nina was just thinking of what happened the day before, her roommate hadn't been even gone back to the room for the rest of the day. Nina had no clue what she looked like nor where she was, and the photo she found was probably from a student who draw it years ago, maybe it was meant to me made like that.

'Nina Martin?" Nina spun around in her seat. A redhead stood at the doorway, blue jacket with a green striped cotton tee and purple-ish jeans. "Hey" Nina greeted her, waving a little. "You my roommate?" "It looks that way, yesss!" the sentence came out a bit loud but in joy and the way she said it, shes British. "Did i startle you?" the girl added.

"No, no i just- just was in thought. just wonder when you would be back or that if you were here anyway, because it was just a bit strange how you aren't here or even slept here yesterday." Nina said. " Oh sorry about that, i was at my friend's room. We were talking about how we miss our friends back in the UK, and i guess we fell asleep." The girl said while she blinked her hazel eyes.

Her eyes widen, UK? i wonder. . .probably not, there's like one out of a million chances that shes been there or even heard of it. Nina thought. The redhead was checking her suitcase under her bed, "What do you think i should wear to the welcome party tonight?" as she was pulling out nice dresses.

"I-i didn't know there was a welcome party" Nina shrugged in her seat. "there is and its going to be fun! your coming with me or ill drag you there" Saying happily. "okay fine, at least i bought one cute dress and that i wont be the only newbie"

Nina noticed that she still didn't know the name of the girl who she"ll be spending most of the time with. "Hey? i still know know your name"

"Oh! sorry i'm so forgetful at times, its Willow Jenks!" 


End file.
